The present invention relates to pneumatic tools in general, and more particularly to an improvement in pneumatic fastener drivers of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,554 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,904.
Wall to wall carpeting is normally held in place by first securing carpet tacking strips to the perimeter of the bare floor which is to be carpeted and then in turn fastening the carpet to the tacking strips. The tacking strips are generally made of wood (typically 1" wide and 1/4" thick) and have attached thereto a plurality of small tacks which extend in an upwards direction for engaging and gripping the bottom of an overlaid carpet. In order to assure firm positioning of the carpet, it is generally necessary to fasten down the tacking strips very close to the perimeter of the area which the carpet is to cover (and hence very close to the walls of the room in the case of wall to wall carpeting) and fill the area between the strips with carpet padding. Once this is done the carpeting is laid down.
The tacking strips may be fastened to the floor with a variety of different tacking tools. For example, several such tacking tools are illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,008 and the reference cited therein. In general the tools may be classified into three main types: manual, explosive and pneumatic. The existing tools presently on the market have generally been found to be unsatisfactory due to one or more of the following reasons: excessive noise, excessive recoil, high cost, low power, operator fatigue, smoke production, poor reliability, excessive size, poor safety features, slow speed of operation or wall damage during use.